A Melhor Imagem
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Bruce adotou um menino, que tem motivos para evitar o Superman. A liga e ele tentam achar um caminho.


_**A linha do tempo é uma coisa complicada e cruel que eu ignorei da melhor forma possível.**_

 _ **As imagens mencionadas são baseadas em imagens originais encontradas na net e que minha falta de talento com art impede de desenhar.**_

 _ **Comentar faz bem e não mata ninguém ^3^**_

-Bruce ?

Os membros da liga se viraram. No pé da escadaria que dava para a casa do lago acima da caverna, um pequeno garoto estava os olhando. Ele não devia ter mais de 13 anos, muito pálido e olhos de um azul tão claro que parecia irreal. Ele tinha um porta-retrato nas mãos e olhava para os herois em suas fantasias com uma indiferença incomum para uma criança.

-Tim. - Bruce se aproximou do menino. - Esta tudo bem ?

-Você tem papel de presente ? - ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos das outras pessoas lá. Clark, involuntariamente deu um passo na direção do garoto, que deu um passo para trás. Isso deixou todos meio tensos, o som do coração acelerado do menino pulsava nos ouvidos do kryptoniano.

Bruce se abaixou na altura de Tim, olhando a foto no porta-retrato. - è para Dick ?

-Vai fazer 11* anos no próximo mês.

Já sem o capuz, o gothamita se levantou colocando uma mão nas costas do garoto, o incentivando a ir para frente. - Tim, essa é Diana.

-È um prazer conhece-lo Tim. - Diana abriu um sorriso encantador e convidativo capaz de derreter qualquer um.

-Olá. - E deu certo se o rosa que surgiu no rosto palido indicasse algo.

-...Arthur...

-È aí garoto.

-Oi.

-...Barry...

-Oi, tudo bem ?

-Tudo. - Tim já tinha um sorriso tímido aquela altura.

-...Victor...

-E ai ? - Um pequeno "uau" saiu do menino antes dele retrubuir a comprimento.

-E Clark.

-Olá Tim. - Quando Tim se virou para o Superman, ainda em sua glória e capa vermelha, a máscara fria da criança voltou, indiferente ao tom amigavel do homem.

-Olá. - Ele se virou para Bruce novamente. - Você tem o papel ?

-Vamos ter que procurar. O que você acha de azul ? Richard adora azul...

Eles começarama subir a escada em direção a mansão, Alfred passou por eles com um sorriso.

-Boa noite, senhores, senhorita Prince. Vejo que já conheceram mestre Timothy.

-Quem é ele ?

-Ele é filho dos Drake, Sr. Allen. Ele esta morando conosco por tempo... indeterminado.

-Você já sabe o que vai mandar para Dick ? - Tim fez mais uma dobra no papel azul anil.

-Ainda não. Porem, podemos ir ate lá, assim você entrega o presente pessoalmente e ele não fica sozinho.

\- E ate lá, Alfred já te ajudou a escolher algo, certo ?

-Certo. - Bruce deu uma pequena risada. - Você ainda não sabe como reagir a ele não é ? - Tim não respondeu. - Tudo bem se eles souberem ?

-Está na internet de qualquer forma.

Bruce ergueu os olhos para o quarto de Tim, um parede mostrava fotos de seus pais, algumas paisagens e ate mesmo Dick estava em algumas delas. Em uma Dick estava treinando nas argolas, uma postura perfeita ereta de ponta cabeça, seus musculos saltando e o suor escorrendo e brilhando em meio à luz baixa, uma única gota caindo fora capturada no momento exato da fotografia.

-Você tem bons olhos Tim. Assim como Dick, você esta sempre vendo mais do que as pessoas mostram e ate mais do que elas sabem que existe nelas. Dê uma chance à Clark, há mais nele que o Superman.

Todos já haviam ido embora quando Bruce desceu novamente para a caverna, todos menos Clark.

-Você não esta atrasado para o jantar ?

-Lois esta trabalhando em uma historia na fronteira com o México.

Bruce assentiu. - O que você precisa ?

Clark trocou o pé de apoio, o que era curioso porque ele estava flutuando, pleo menos ate se aproximar de Bruce. - Alfred disse que Tim esta morando aqui, mas ele não explicou por que. Tem algo haver comigo ?

O rosto inexpressivo de Bruce respondeu a pergunta para o kriptoniano. - Bruce. Por favor.

-Tim era meu vizinho. Ele e os pais. Durante o ataque de Zod à Metropolis eles estavam no predio da Wayne Financial, eram investidores. Tim sobreviveu por um golpe de sorte, ele iria encontrar-los depois da reunião com o diretor financeiro para passarem o dia na cidade.

Clark estava com a cabeça baixa, mais um vitima daquele dia, mais uma pessoa que tinha pagado caro por ele não ser rapido o bastante, preparado o bastante. Ele podia sentir o peso no peito, um grande demais ate mesmo para ele.

-Isso explica porque ele me odeia.

-Ele não odeia. - Clark ergueu a cabeça de subto. - Ele não te odeia Clark. Ele apenas esta lidando com a dor. Olhar para você lembra o quanto ele perdeu. Eu... - Bruce hesitou e isso chamou a atenção do outro homem como poucas coisa podiam, Bruce não hesitava. - Eu nunca expliquei por quê eu tentei matar você. Naquele dia eu estava com o diretor no telefone quando o predio começou a desmoronar, eu sabia que ele estava evacuando o predio e que talvez eu não chegaria à tempo lá. Quando eu cheguei, tudo que havia era uma nuvem de poeira, Wallace Keefe e mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

-Clark, eu demorei a entender que que tinha raiva da impotencia, de estar tão perto e não poder fazer nada. E eu canalizei isso tudo para você, desculpe.

Clark encarou o homem diante dele, que pela primeira vez, parecia incapaz de enfrenta-lo. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele. -Eu entendo Bruce, mesmo.

-Dê tempo a ele, as coisas vão se ajeitar.

Na semana seguinte todos estavam descendo para a caverna quando Bruce notou um pacote sobre o console do computador. Era um retrato, igual ao que Tim havia embrulhado pra Dick.

-Quem são ? -Barry perguntou vendo dois casais e dois garotos na foto antiga.

-Esses tres com roupas coloridas são os "Graysons voadores", eles eram uma família de acrobatas muito famosos. Os outros são os pais de Tim e ele.

-Eu lembro de quando o circo estava na cidade. Eles acabaram se envolvendo em uma tragedia, não foi ?

-Foram assassinados. Se numero foi sabotado e apenas o filho, Richard grayson, sobreviveu.

-Era pra ele que Tim queria enviar um presente outro dia ?

-Vai fazer 11* anos da morte dos Grayson.

-Voce chegou a conhece-lo ?

-Pode se dizer que sim.

-Dizer que você adotou Dick seria mais claro Bruce. - Tim esava nos ultimos degraus da escada da caverna. - Eu estive pensando no que você disse.

-E ?

Tim se virou para os membros na caverna. - Eu quero saber se eu posso tirar um foto de vocês ?

Eles se entreolharam, otimistas. - Não vejo porque não, Tim – Diana sorriu.

-Todos nós ? - Clark perguntou hesitante.

-Todos.

Tim voltou a subir as escadas. Bruce se virou digitando algo no computador

-Ele foi buscar a camera ? - Arthur perguntou já ajeitando o cabelo.

-Não. Provavelmente ele não vai bater nenhuma foto hoje.

Ninguem entendeu, mas ninguém discutiu. Levou mais de dois meses, nas quais Tim não apareceu antes de Bruce reuni-los na caverna. Como o batman disse que não havia razão para alarde quase todos estavam em seus trajes civis. Tim entrou quando todos estavam acomodados, ele parecia solene.

-Á alguns dias eu pedi a permissão para tirar fotos de vocês. Hoje eu revelei a ultima. -Bruce disse que eu consigo captar o melhor e como eu fotografo à alguns anos imaginei que seria legal usar isso. - ele apertou um botão e a tela principal se iluminou.

Click

O Flash apareceu no meio da cidade, dançando K-pop com alguns adolescentes numa rua. Ele estava descontraido como sempre, simplismene feliz. Algumas pessoas pareciam não acreditar no que viam enquanto algumas apenas ignoravam tudo.

-Eu gosto o quão jovem você parece aqui. -Disse Tim. - Você tem tanta carga quanto os outros aqui e me dá esperança ver que isso não manchou sua criança interna.

Click

Arthur estava numa prancha de surf, nadando em alguma praia, a placa na praia indicava risco de tubarões e realmente pareciam haver alguns ao redor.

-Arthur, eu não sei muito sobre você. Mas sei que não falta coragem em você.

Click

Ciborgue estava em plena transformação de sua armadura, ela mudava e ao lado dele Silas Stones parecia orgulhoso dele, ele usava o canhão de sua mão, provavelmente, em potencia minima para aquecer pizza numa frigideira.

-Victor, sei que nos dias ruins você não vê o que aconteceu com você como algo bom, porem é bom ver que isso não roubou uma segunda chance para todo mundo.

Click

Diana estava vestida de branco, um batom vermelho se destacava em seu rosto altivo, ela usava luvas e limpava uma estatua que a encarava tão orgulhosa e eterna quanto a amazona. Algumas crianças passavam e Diana sorria para elas, do mesmo modo ocnvidativo que sorriu para Tim à algum tempo.

-Diana, você tem lutado por mais tempo do que posso imaginar e saber que você esta olhando para nós com seu coração aberto é um conforto que tão grande, quanto o desejo de que os deus também

estejam olhando por você.

Click

Bruce estava em um terno de tres peças classico, atras dele Gotham brilhava em sua beleza. Ele obviamente devia estar em alguma cobertura, seja a do escritório ou a do hotel que ele tinha no centro, com apenas a luz vinda da cidade e algum da lateral o rosto de Bruce estava meio nas sombras meio à luz, sua face meditativa enquanto olhava qualquer coisa que Alfred dizia à alguns passos.

-Bruce, você cuida de tantas coisas, tantas pessoas. As industrias Wayne, Gotham e mesmo tendo visto o pior dessa cidade e do que o mundo pode oferecer, você ainda encontrou motivos para aceitar não apenas Dick, mas eu tambem em sua vida e dividir sua família conosco. Obrigada.

Click

Clark estava d oculos, uma camisa xadrez aberta e carregava um caixote de legumes diversos, ele estava na area da frente da fazenda dos Kent e já era tarde. No meio do seu peito o brasão do Superman. Martha Kent segurava uma caneca de chá enquanto olhava seu filho.

-Clark, desde o ataque à metropoles ver você e não pensar nos meus pais é impossivel. Foi quando eu percebi que eu não estava vendo você. Você é o superman, mas você é principalmente alguem que se importa, não é possível saber pela foto, mas eu sei que esses alimentos eram para doação e eu devia ter notado isso desde o começo. Podemos começar de novo ?

-Vai ser uma honra Tim.


End file.
